Trapped in the Ghost Zone
by kylae
Summary: Danny,his friends,classmates,parents,and teacher are all trapped in the Ghost Zone.What happens when they find out he's a prince thats fin to be king and has a ghost mother.Will he be able to keep his secret.Sorry if it sucks this is my first stroy
1. Chapter 1

I think this is a bad idea", said The Phantom team, their classmates, the Fentons, and were currently in the Spectra Speeder, which jack made bigger to fit everyone." We all do Danny, but everything will be all right,""replied Sam." and we're off", said Jack flowing the Danny looked at Sam, his girlfriend of 2 years, then at tucker and jazz the Speeder cruised through the Ghost Zone while everyone looked in awe." Have yell ever been in the ghost zone," asked". No,"replied jack." WHAT," everyone (but Danny, sam, tucker, and jazz) yelled." We've never been in here because we always thought it would to dangerous, considering since the Ghost will know who we are and try to ambush us," they said" I doubt that," a sudden, the speeder jerked." what's going on," yelled dash." Everybody hold on to you...,"Danny started but they had already crash.

**(Danny's POV)****  
**"hammy head is killing me," I thought. I opened my left eye then my right and noticed that I was being crushed by a door's pushed it off with ease and turned my head to see Sam running to me." Danny, your okay I was so worried," she said." Im fine, is everyone okay," I said". Yea we're all okay", she walked back to the group to meet up with jazz and tucker to discuss what we were going to do." Well the Speeder is out so what now," Tucker said." ummm, well Danny could lead us out since he knows the ghost zone like the back off his hand," jazz said. I looked at her for a full 2 minutes before yelling NO, everyone turned and looked at us." carry on nothing to see here," Sam said." You really think any of the A-lists will listen to me," I said." You have to try Danny," jazz replied." No,"i said." Pwease,"sam said while pouting at me. I tried to look away but couldn't help and give in." Fine I'll do it," I said defeated." Yay,"sam said pecking me on my lips." You owe me", I said pointing at myself, she smiled seductively at me before kissing me again and saying", I will make sure to not disappoint you", I smiled at her. I jumped on top of a boulder so I could get everyone attentions." hey everyone, I know someone who can help get us out, so if you follow me we can get back home" I said." Why we should follow you fenturd,"dash yelled.  
" Do you know anything about the ghost zone"  
"Well no"  
"Do you know your way around the ghost zone"  
"No"  
"Have you ever been in here before today"  
"And you have"  
"Yes, many times actually"." WHAT,"my parents yelled." I'll explain when we get back home," I said. I then started walking in the direction on Pandora's house but they didn't need to know that." If we walk straight to the Fenton portal it will take a week, but if we go to a friend of mines house it will take 2 days so which is it," I then said 2 days is better than 7.(2 minutes later )"Are we there yet," whined Paulina." I said 2 days not minutes Paulina", tucker, and jazz were on my left and Sam was holding my hand on my right." At least no ghost has shown up," tucker said.I, sam, and jazz turned our heads and glared at him". Everytime someone says that one shows up." BEWARE, for I am the box ghost", everyone screamed (except me, sam, tucker, and jazz).I then picked up the thermos out of my bag and aimed at the box ghost and sucked him in." Bye box ghost", everyone (besides sam, tucker, and jazz) was surprised that I defeated the box ghost." Honey how you know that ghost," my mom said." It's not that hard he does yell his name," I said. I then continued walking. (A couple hours later)"When can we take a break," Complained Paulina." When we get passed this island," I said." Why do we have to get passed this island," said." Because there is a ghost that hates my guts on this island," I replied." At least he hasn't showed," Tucker said." Did you not hear me last time or something," I said." Ready for another fight welph,"Skulker and Sam got on one side of him and while tucker and jazz were on the other," Now guys," I yelled, while me and tucker threw Sam and jazz up towards skulked they then punched him on both sides of his face. I then jumped up with a back flip and did a roundhouse kick on the side of his head, he then picked up a small gun and fired at dash, but I ran and jumped in front of him and got hit into the ground, everyone was surprised when I got out the small crater I made and dusted myself I looked up I saw Sam being frozen when she jumped in front of Paulina." YOU FROZE MY GIRLFRIEND,"I he did was smirk until I grabbed onto his suit and beat it with my fist. I then grabbed the thermos sucked him in I turned around and punched the ice, it broke into a million pieces and Sam came over to me shivering." Tttthhhaaannnnkkksss ddddaaaannnnnnnnyyyyyyy,"she said. I kissed her on her forehead and hugged her to keep her warm.I turned and looked at the others,they all gasped."what,"I said.." Damn,"he said. I looked down to see my shirt ripped opened showing off my abs and biceps." Who knew Danny was so muscler,"I heard Paulina say." Come on we need to keeping walking," I said, while letting Sam jump on my back.** (Around 12:00p.m)**"Hey tucker, what time is it," I said." 12:43, damn time goes by fast," He said." Okay everyone it is pass 12:00 in the human realm, so we can rest here for the night. I looked around everyone, the A-list were together, the nerds were, and the adults, I then looked at jazz and tucker who were on my left fast asleep, then I looked down at Sam whose head was on my chest, her arm around my torse,and her leg up against mine and was looking up at me. I reached my hand down her back and squeezed her butt; she jumped and then asked, "why did u do that," she said." You got a nice butt," I replied. I then kissed her on the lips, we kissed for a good five minutes until I put my hands up her shirt, she then pulled away and I said" why you stop," I said she replied saying" cause we are not doing this in public." But everyone's asleep," I said." However, anyone can wake up,"." Fine,"I said but before I took my hands away I squeezed her breasts and rubbed my thumb over her nipples." Fuck you," she said. I then laughed and layer back down as her layer on me again." Night,"I said." Night,"she replied.  
**(No one's POV)**  
when the alarm went off at 6o'clock Danny wanted to blast the PDA right then and there but he knew he had to get up he tried to get up and move Sam's head gently and put it on the plan did not go so woke up and asked," Why did you move," She complained." I got to turn the alarm off," Danny then turned the alarm off and told everyone to wake up". So when are we go eat Fenturd,"Dash said." I guess we can eat now," Danny then put his fore finger and thumb in his mouth and blew a loud whistle then he saw a green dog flying, and when it tackled Danny everyone(besides Sam jazz and tucker) thought he was being bitten until they heard laughter." Okay coo get off boy," Danny said while getting off the ground." Wait, that's phantom's dog, he and that mutt ruined my life," Valerie said." No, it was not phantom's fault he was helping you because before your dad lost his job you were a spoiled brat,"Danny said." How do you know all of that," Valerie said." Phantom told me", Danny (but jazz Sam and tucker) gasped." Danny don't you know ghost are evil," his mom said," You've met phantom," dash said," Did he talk about me," Paulina said.(in order)"Not all of them,yes,and no," Danny then turned to coo and told him to go through the portal and bring back food and a matter of seconds coo came back with a gallon of water and 3 boxes of granola then got a bar and a thermos full of water." Lets get walking," Danny said after everyone was finished eating then a blue wisp flew out of Danny's mouth Danny stopped and told everyone to stop." What is it," Star said." A ghost is near by," Danny said." Real world items, having a fugitive you punks are in allot of trouble," Walker said appearing with his goons." What are you talking about, we don't have a fugitive," Danny's mom said." This punk in the front owes 10,000 years for leading a major jail break", Walker gasped." What is he talking about Danny," his mom said." Nothing,"Danny said." Let them go Walker its me you want," Danny said." No can do punk", Walker then had everyone knocked out except Danny then went ghost and fought I (Use your imagination to think of a fight), when he had almost the entire ghost done, he was hit in the neck.  
**(Sam's**veryone woke up to the cell door opening a guard throwing in a limp figure." Danny,"I cried when I realized it was my gasped seeing Danny knocked out covered in blood, they all wanted to know what happed to him Danny's mom went up to the cell bars as a guard was walking by." What happened to my baby boy," She said." We can't have him awake its best if he knocked out, it means less work for us," The guard said." What do you mean," dash said." I mean is that he is way to powerful to be keep awake," The guard said before flying awake everyone was shocked," what did he mean by powerful," Kwan said." Ugg, my head", I heard my boyfriend say. I snapped my head to see Danny awake and looking at me." DANNY,"I yelled. I hugged him tight until he winced." Don't scare me like that," I said playfully hitting him." I'm sorry," He said."Oh Danny your okay," Danny's mom said hugging him". Yea imp okay, let go you're hurting me," He replied." Oh sorry," She said." Danny your okay," Danny's dad said coming up to hug him, but Danny stopped him saying yea." Hey Featured what did he mean by you being powerful," Dash then shrugged and said he didn't know then got up with my help and walked to the bars and looked then saw skulked being lead into another cell, they both looked at each other and smirked." Why are you smirking," Kwan said." Nothing,"Danny said seating by me while wrapping his arms around me." I'm glad your okay and why was you smirking," I said". Im going to get us out," He said replied." When,"I said." Right now", Danny said as the door guards came in and put handcuffs on Danny, mines, jazz, and tucker's hand everyone was confused on why we got cuffs and they didnt." Why did you put hand cuffs on them and not us," asked." Haha like we can let these four loose," One the guard said the guards then surround Danny and me and told us to follow got to the cafeteria and went guards sat us all done at a was currently frizzing our hand cuffs so they could break, about 30 seconds he was done, he then told us his ,tucker, jazz then got up and went around telling all the ghosts(including skulker,technus,ember,the lunch ghosted.) about the jail break then stood up on the table and yelled "JAIL BREAK,". The entire ghost then jumped up and started to beat the guards." GO, take everyone to the corner," Danny said to me. II took everyone to a corner and turned my head seeing something that gave me an idea.  
**(danny'POV)**  
I was currently fighting some ghost with moves that would take people years to beat but not me's then ran to my classmates, parents, teacher, and friends." How did you learn to do that," my mom said." I...,"I started saying but stopped when I didn't see Sam." Wait whereas Sam," I yelled." She said she would be back,"Paulina." What,"I said turning around to find sam." YAAAAAA,"I heard. I turned my head to see my girlfriend swinging on a rope kicking about 20 guards dead in the face." Sam,"she turned her head and smiled looking at me. I then noticed a guard sneaking up to her. I ran at lighting speed and tackled the ghost, before shocking him with a staff. I got up and hugged Sam." Thank god," I said."Yea,thanks for saving me,"she said."What are boyfriends for,"I replied.I looked and saw everyone(but jazz and tucker) staring shocked at me tackling someone."Come on guys,we have to get out of here,"I yelled at them. I then started running towards the door i ran straight though,I looked behind to see only sam,and tucker behind me.I stopped and went back though the door.I looked to see everyone staring at me."What guys we dont have time,"I said."You just like went though the door,"Paulina said."We're the ghost in the ghost zone,so we can run though almost everything,"I said."Oh,"everyone all started back running through a couple of doors eveyone one was running with ease,we ran out the jail and kep running till we came to a castle."Yes,we made it,"I said,we cheered."So how long do we got till we get to your friends house,"Dash said."We're here,"I said,they then cheered we all started walking towards the castle.A guard flew over to us."Ahh ghost,"Yelled paulina and star."Who are you all,"the ghost said speaking greek.(Yes,the ghost speak greek)."Hello my name is Daniel,I'm looking for my mother Pandora,"I said."The ghost eyes went wide,he bowed down to me and said Prince Daniel but sam and tucker was confused."What language are you speaking,"my mom said."Greek,i took me a couple of days to master it,"I replied."Then what is wrong with your grades if it takes you a couple of days to master a language," said."Hehe,I never have time to do homework,"I said."Why not,and what other languages can you speak,"my mom said."Because and Spanish,French,Greek,and Esperanto,"I said,she was about to say something but a guard came up telling us to follow him which only i understood,but i told him no need.I then had everyone follow me into the dining room where i saw my ghostmother and Danni."Mother,Danni,"I yelled in english,while we all had an eight arm hug everyone was shocked i think because i just hugged a 4 armed ghost and called her mother."Ummmm,danny who's this,"my mom said.I pointed at Pandora,"This is my ghost mother","and this,"i said pointing at danni,"this my little sister,"I said."Daniel,who are all these people,"my mother asked."This is paulina,dash,kwan,star,valerie,mike,micheal,kevin,and my parents jack and maddie,"I said pointing at them when i got to their name."Well,any friends of danny are friends with me,"my mother said."Danny can you show them to their rooms,"she said.i nodded,grabbed sam's a hand,and went to show everyone their room."So what we share a room or get our own,"dash asked me."Who wants to share,"I said everyone but tucker jazz me and sam raised their hand."Yall really want to share,"I asked shocked."We dont want to be by our self in a room in a ghost's house,"kwan stated."How come manson,foley,and the other fenton didnt raise their hand are they not scared,"Dash asked."Because me and sam share a room and they already have a room here,"I said."Okay,how do they have a room,"he asked."They been here before,"I replied.  
**(Sam's POV)(we they talk they are speaking greek but danny is translating it and he also taught sam jazz and tucker)****  
**When I arrived,paulina was glaring at me we stared at each other for about five minutes."Why the hell do you keep staring at me,"I said."How do you get that,she said pointing at my head which held a golden tiara."Because,they gave it to me,cause im danny's girlfriends,she was about to respond but was cut off by some ancient horns playing."Here yee Here yee,we have gaughted here today,to see a Royal come home,and now may i present Queen Pandora,he said as she walked out,Prince Daniel,he said when he came out,and Finally Princess Daniella,I swear i saw dash in a daze untill paulina hit him Pandora stood up from her chair and silenced the cheering."We are here today to welcome the return of my step son prince daniel,she said as danny stood up,"he has also brought Lord tucker,he stood and everyone cheered,Lady Jasmine,many guys cheered,and Finally the one you have been waiting for LADY SAM,all the guys jumped up cheering when they saw me,they have brought some guests with them,behold Lord Dash(girls cheered),Lady paulina(a few boys cheered),Lord Kwan(girls cheered),Lady star(boys cheered)etc."Why did only a few boys cheer for me,"whined paulina."Shut up,"I said standing up."Why are you standing up,"She said."Now here is the couple you have been waiting for Prince Daniel and Lady soon to be Princess Sam,Everybody in the room cheered."Kiss,Kiss,Kiss,"The cword kep chanting,we looked in each other's eyes as i put my arms around his neck while he did the same to my he leaned in and kissed me the cword cheered again when we pulled away."Now we will have questions,Pandora said as i sat back of people's hand shot pointed at one."prince Daniel,we all want to know,are you taking on the throne,"A ghost said."What throne,"danny's mom asked out loud by mistake."Prince Daniel is the king of all ghost,"The ghost replied."What," everyone but me jazz tucker and danny shouted."Yes,because daniel beat pariah dark,he is now the ghost but the ghost could not respond,a green portal opened and out came clockwork."Father,"Danny and danni said."Hello children,"He replied hugging both,"Daniel I think its time,"."What,"danny yelled."You have to tell them because he's out,everybody but fenton parents the classmates and teacher gasped."How did he,"I screamed,punching a huge hole in the then walked over to me,picked me up,and sat down in his chair pulling me on his lap."Danny,"I said,while grabbing his face in my hands,"what are we go do,"I asked."First,I'm sending you all home,"he said."I'm staying,"I stated."Me too,"Tucker said standing up."Me three little brother,"Jazz said."Are you sure,"danny said looking at me."Hey fenturd,whats going on,"dash said."Ummm theres this evil alternate future ghost version of me on the loose,"danny stated."Well im staying and fighting,"dash stated."why,"danny asked."I actually owe you for saving my life,"he said."Thanks but you dont have to,"danny said."I want to,"dash replied.  
**(Danny's POV)**  
I then looked at everyone else."What about you guys are you go stay and watch or do you want me to take you home,"I asked."We're staying,"my mom said for everyone."But how are you go fight a ghost,"paulina.I looked at everyone and said that i needed to tell them something."What is it dannyboy,"my dad asked."I'm half ghost,i said,letting two white rings form around my waist going opposite directions changing my clothes to an black and white hazmat suit with an DP on it,my baby blue eyes to green,and my black hair to the humans but jazz tucker and sam gasped."How did this happen,"my mom asked."When you and dad first built the portal and it wasnt working i put my hazmat suit on and when inside while tucker and sam waited outside of it,i ended up hitting the on switch which shocked me fusing my dna with ectoplasm."Oh,"my mom said shocked."Well we all need to get some rest,"I said grabbing sam's hand before saying goodnight.**(In danny and sam's room).**After changing back into human,I stripped down to my boxers and got under the cover of our king size bed."So what's the plan,"sam asked taking her shirt off leaving her in her bra."I dont,I would rather talk about it in the morning,"I replied,I turned my head to see her pulling her skirt and tights off."Okay,we can talk at breakfast,"she said pulling on a black then climbed on top of me and straddled my waist."What you doing,"I asked."I promised earlier I would make it up to you,"She replied."Oh really,"I said flipping over so i was on top.**(I'm not really good with sexual things so you can just use your imagination and come up with something).**


	2. Chapter 2

(Danny's POV)When morning came,(yes,they used protection) I rolled out of bed and got up to see Sam not there."Sam where are you,"I asked."In the shower,"she she said that I got a smirk on my face.I quietly walked in the bathroom and slipped into the shower,when I got in her back was to me as I wrapped my arms around her jumped but calmed down when she realized it was me."Don't scare me like that,"she said turning around in his arms so she was facing him."I wanted to surprise you,"I said."Whatever,"she said then finished taking our we was done I was dressed in royal armor while she was in a violet dress they made for her to wear along with a tiara while I had a crown.

When we arrived everyone but the humans bowed."Do they always bow when you walk in the room fenton,"dash asked."Pretty much,so what are we eating,",I asked."Well we're eating some waffles,which I am surprised they have,"kwan replied."Okay,Im going to get me and sam a plate,"I said. I then got up and walk towards the kitchen,but when I walked in the chef had already prepared our food with fruit,waffles,and orange I just pushed the cart out of the door and made my way back to the table."That was fast,"sam said when I walked in."The chef already had it prepared,"I replied setting our stuff down on the table and we all was finished eating we sat at the table talking."So what do we do now,"dash asked."We need to discuss what we are going to do now," I of the guards then came in."Your highness,we have a situation,"he and the guard got up and left.

(Sam's POV)  
Danny and the guard left the room to talk."Hey,manson what's going on,"dash said." I don't know,all I know is that if Danny is mad…but before I could finish the dining room shook,yup he's mad."What's he going to do when he comes back,"star asked."Mostly he is going to come in sit down and pull me into his lap,"I then stormed back in the room,sat down in his chair,pulled me into his lap,and buried his head in my breasts.I just sat there calmly and stroked his head."Danny,what's wrong,"I asked."Dan is on his way to the castehis saidonly me catching it."Oh no,"I said."What he say,"star asked."Dan is on his way".Everyone was shocked knowing finding out,they were are you going to do,"Tucker asked."I don't know,"He said,taking his face from the came in the room and asked what's is on his way,"Danny said."Well I guess it's time to show you your new powers which I wasn't going to give you until you became king,"What are they,"Danny asked.  
(Danny'sPOV)  
"You have the power of telekensis,teleport,you will be able to duplicate 8 to 10 clones,you can add ice power into your ghostly wail without it running out your energy,you will be able to fly and run about up to 250mph,"clockwork said. "wow,"I then came up to me and put his hand on my chest,his hand glowed blue.I then started to feel funny inside that's when I realized my powers were being he was done I then tried out my telekensis,I just focused and then I was in Sam's thoughts_ Danny looks so hot,I cant wait until we get back to our room._I then realized I could talk into their thoughts.I started talking to sam._I can't wait to just rip that dress off of you weren't supposed to hear not,were thinking the same ._I then got out of her thoughts.(they are all in a training room)"Im fin to try teleporting,"I said. I then ran to where all the adults were,I focused hard enough then I disappeared and reappeared right in front of sam."Hey,"she said."hey,"I replied kissing kissed back instantly,I then started rubbing my tongue across her bottom lip."okay okay break it up,"tucker said pulling them apart."Hey I wasn't done,"Danny complained."You need to finish your training Danny,"jazz said."fine,"Danny said._"we will finish this later,"Danny thought to sam."you know it,"sam replied._  
(after training,no one's POV)  
Danny and the group were walking to the dining room to eat,when they walked in everybody bowed down to all sat down and started talking."hey fenton,I got a question,"dash said."what,"Danny asked."How did you get your powers and why didn't you use them against me,"dash turned their heads to Danny except jazz,tucker,and sam(who was infact sitting on his lap)."Well I got my powers from when my parents first built the portal I was in it when it turned on,and I didn't want to because it would have felt like I was turning into dan,"Danny replied."ohhhhhh,"everyone said."Do,you want to join the football team,"dash asked."Why,"Danny asked."well because you can tackle pretty good from when we played(yes,Danny,kwan,dash,and tucker played football earlier that day the girls cheered when Danny got hot and took his shirt off showing his muscle),and if you join I wont have to talk about you anymore,"dash said."okay I might give it a shot,but for now im going to bed,"Danny said,standing up walking to the door holding sam's hand."okay,dude see you tomorrow,"dash said as everyone got up and left.

(in Danny and sam's room)  
When sam closed the door,danny pushed her against the wall and kissed her,she responded back(no they did not do it).  
(Danny's POV)  
I woke up to find sam not there,I then got up took a shower and went to find everyone eating."goodmorning sleepyhead,"sam said."how is it a goodmorning,I didn't even get a morning kiss,"I said sitting down next to her."there is your kiss,"sam said kissing breakfast we all decided on having a snow ball fight at frostbite's place,so we took the infi map and soared to frostbite's we got there everybody was shriving,I decided on hugging sam to keep her warm,but I then showed everyone the way to frostbite's house."Hello oh great one,what brings you here,"frostbite said."we just wanted to chill,"I said making a joke which earned everyone then gave everyone jackets.I then made a snow ball and hit dash square in the chest."Fenton,"dash yelled then threw a snowball hitting me in the face then started then became a full war Dash's team(him,star,paulina,kwan,and Valerie) vs Danny's team(me,sam,tucker,jazz,and Danni).After about 20 minutes,my team had a small castle,and dash's team had a small army looking fort(which I built for them to make it fair),we each had a snow sword which wont hurt anyone but can hold its form and a of a sudden the cloud started getting grey,we all stopped and looked up."Everybody get inside now,"I yelled transforming into my ghost ran into the house castle whatever you want to call it.I then heard his evil laugh,as he floated down to my level."Hello Danny,"dan said. I shot him with and ectoblast which knocked him back because of my new then fighted to the death(I'm not very good with fight scenes sorry )When I noticed he was weak enough,"I duplicated into ten dannys with my last strength I let loose my ghostly wail combined with ice powers so it could permantly destroy him.I then fell to my knees as dan disappeared."Danny,"I heard sam as she ran up to me hugging and kissing me."I'm okay,"I assuread a couple hours of sleep,frostbite was showing me and everyone how he and his people fixed the Speeder."so this is where out of Speeder disappeared to,"my dad said."Well I sort of crashed here,"I said."WHAT,why was you driving it,"my mom said." I needed to talk to frostbite,"I all got in the speeder and set the course for home as I sat in the back with my friends as we told everyone on the SS stories of ours.


	3. Chapter 3

After the trip,the jocks stopped bulling,the girls tried to get with Danny but failed because of remembered the day Paulina got beat up by sam. Danny and Sam walked into School with Sam on Danny's back while they were stopped at her locker and sat her then leaned her against the locker wanting to kiss her but was stopped by danny,Bitch Paulina did you just call me Sam asked.I called you a bitch Paulina said. Hoe Skank Asshole Mother Fucker Trick take that back Paulina said slapping punched Paulina. Paulina then tackled Sam as Sam punched her,pulled her hair,and scratched 5 mintues Sam was clearly dude what's going on Tucker asked making it to is in a fight with Paulina and she is looking hot doing it Danny then picked up Sam getting her off Sam you won Danny then punched Paulina one more time knocking her I'm done sam then handed her his letterman jacket(he is on the football team with using ghost powers).not that I don't enjoy I don't want others staring Danny looked down to see her shirt ripped in the front showing off her black lace sorry Sam said putting on the jacket. After that Paulina left them finally got a and Jack stopped hunting ghost making Jack they graduated,Danny proposed to Sam and they got married 5 months the ten year Reunion they had 2 kids(a 7 year old named Danny and a 4 year old named Andrew).Tucker married his girlfriend Elizabeth had on child named got a job as the CEO of about 30 NASA is the CEO of Microsoft and Sam owns a company where if they don't clean then Sam takes over which she has done on many companies including Paulina's also has a job as a all had great lives in the end,who knew that a field trip into the ghost zone would be END please review 


End file.
